Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life
by Mark Roper
Summary: Nightwing takes BIG steps in his attempt to clean up Bludhaven. Will it be a wedding present for Babs? Will she ever speak to him again? Action, angst and some romance.
1. Default Chapter

Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life  
  
"You're having a bad day boys," Nightwing said as he leapt into action. He had been watching the major drug shipment come in the harbor. He watched the seven men unload their "cargo" and reach the end of the pier before making his presence known. It was good to be making headway in his efforts to clean up the cesspool known as Bludhaven. "Make it easy on yourselves and give up now."  
  
One well dressed man with sunglasses and an automatic weapon said, " Why would we give up to a Batman wannabe?" Shots rang out at the pier. An unbelievable display of acrobatics saved the hero from being hit by the mass array of bullets. "Be still damn you!"  
  
"I am afraid you just bought yourself extra time at the hospital, pal!" Nightwing said as he hurled his Nightarang knocking the man's weapon away. Faster than he could reach for his 9mm from inside his jacket, Nightwing was on him. With a quick kick to the midsection and a hit in the face from an escrima stick, the thug was down. As if waking from a daze, the remaining six men came at Nightwing from different directions. At the last second Nightwing did an amazing somersault over two of them and gained some extra lift by kicking the two men in the back knocking them into the other four who had converged on Nightwing's former position. All six men stumbled to the ground. Escrima sticks immediately were zeroed in on the first two to be foolish enough to stand. As the remaining four who were fortunate, or unfortunate as the case may be, to still be awake surrounded Bludhaven's scourge of evil, a smile formed on the face of the hero. "I guess you guys are going to handle me, huh?" The smile turned to a grin which one hood swore was the scariest thing he had seen as the man in black jumped straight into the air and his legs split with ease to kick the two men on each of his sides and a blow to the head of a third sent all of his companions down. The man swallowed hard as he was the last of his associates standing. He was sweating with fear as he knew he could not take Nightwing alone. His only option left was to run. Before he could get 3 steps however he was caught in some kind of cable which seemed to wrap itself around him endlessly. With no maneuvering room available, the man fell to the ground. The man was totally struck with fear as he watched his friends being wrapped up in the same manner as he. The lone figure again approached the man.  
  
"Please don't kill me!" the man cried with all the fear he could muster in his voice. The sound of sirens could be heard heading to the vicinity.  
  
"I won't kill you, but I do have some strong advice, Nightwing said in "the voice" crouched over the man, "I would make a full confession when the boys in blue arrive. I would also tell them everything you know about the operation. If I find out you held back information, I WILL be back for you." One well placed punch later a jumpline was fired and Nightwing was gone.  
  
"Batman wannabe.heh.. if he only knew," Nightwing said with a smile as he flew off into the night.  
  
"I guess you think you are hotstuff, boy wonder," Dick's computer called out. Dick looked at the computer screen to find the face of the lovely and talented Oracle, otherwise known as Barbara Gordon. "Those guys are lucky I contacted the police."  
  
"Yeah, Babs it was nice to let loose a little," Dick replied. "My schedule has been tight between the Titans and the PD. I have not had much time to patrol the 'Haven. Thanks for dispatching some good cops. Maybe these guys will be put away for a while."  
  
"You seem to be making some progress in your mission down the shore," Barbara said with a playful smile on her face, "Not bad for a Batman wannabe!" Her smile turned to a snort and a small chuckle as she closed her connection. Dick knew she was totally pleased with herself and her parting shot.  
  
A long hot shower later, Dick was standing in his kitchen eating a bowl of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. "Man, I have got to thank Wally for leaving this cereal here. I can't believe they don't sell it in Bludhaven," Dick thought to himself. Dick smiled at the thought of his best friend, Wally West, The Flash, The Fastest Man Alive. They had not seen each other much since the Scarlet Speedster resigned from the Titans. He had only joined the group to ensure Nightwing rejoined in his rightful place as the team's leader. Once that task was completed, Wally decided it was time to move on. The hyperactive speedster had come for the weekend while his wife, Linda was away at a journalism conference or at a "Slow agonizing decent into utter boredom" as Wally had put it. Good natured fun and hijinks ensued as the two friends received a much needed break. They each had a chance to catch up on current events and it gave Dick a chance to hear how Vic Stone was doing in Central City. Dick had not been close to Vic after his return as Cyberion to regain his family. Finding out that Cyborg "had" to stay a Titan because of Batman did not help their friendship any either. It all worked out in the end for Victor as he received a cloned body of himself and regained a lot of his humanity. Still, Vic left the Titans without so much as a goodbye to Nightwing, which saddened Dick as at one time the two men were very close. Dick blamed himself for not being able to help Vic after his near brain death during that dreary event they all referred to as "The Titans Hunt". All of the deaths that occurred during that dark time weighed heavily on Dick. The personal failure that Dick had put on himself had shaken him to the very core of his being. Nightwing became a shadow of his former confident and capable self. Deciding memory lane was too painful, Dick shifted his thoughts to Barbara Gordon. After his return to Gotham and subsequent relocation to Bludhaven, the two had renewed their friendship which stirred the romantic feelings that each of them had harbored for years. "At least I am past all of that doubt and self inflicted pain," Dick said to himself, "Babs was a big part of that." Dick had managed to break down some of the barriers Barbara had placed around herself after being confined to her wheelchair. "That damn chair," Dick thought, "She uses it to keep me away. Even with the steps we have taken in our relationship she still uses that damn chair. I would spend the rest of my life with her if I could just make her realize that it is the heart and soul of the woman that I love and not the use of her legs."  
  
Finishing his bowl of Sugar Bombs, Dick led himself through the secret passage into his base of operations. "Gotta make sure Dr. Fledermaus pays his rent this month," he reminded himself. Going to the closet he opened a panel revealing his safe. Turning the knob to input the combination, Dick opened the safe. Carefully moving precious mementos of his days at the circus, Dick found the object of his search, a small jewelry box. He opened the box and removed the ring which was once his mother's. His father was not a rich man by any means, but travelling with a circus meant he did not have to pay rent, so when he proposed to Mary he bought a nice 1 ct. marquis cut diamond to give to his love. Dick closed his safe and polished the ring. Returning to his apartment and sitting on the couch staring at the ring his eyes began to close.  
  
Barbara Gordon was sitting in her living room. Dick was there with a sheepish grin. Bruce Wayne was there and he was smiling! Tim and Cassandra, Dinah and her father, Jim Gordon were all there. "What is going on Dick? Why are all of you here?"  
  
"I brought them here to tell them all how much I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Dick said as he got down on one knee. Pulling his mother's ring out he asked, "Barbara Gordon, Will you marry me?"  
  
Through tears of joy the only response was, "Yes." Dick placed the ring on her finger and kissed her. They were both crying at this point. It was at this moment that Barbara stood from her wheelchair and said to a shocked Dick Grayson, "I love you Dick and your love for me has healed me."  
  
"Dick!" his computer called out. "Hello Dickie? Anyone home?"  
  
Dick jolted up from the couch and fell into the floor holding his mother's ring. He then had the sinking realization that it had all been a dream. Wobbling over to his computer he clumsily said, "Huh, Babs? Uh, what's up?  
  
"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, no. I was just sleeping and having one doozy of a dream."  
  
"Dreaming of me again, boy wonder?"  
  
Running his hands over his reddened face of embarassment and through his hair, he asked, "Babs, do you want to meet for breakfast in the morning? I finally got some vacation time with the PD and I want to see you."  
  
"Hah! I knew you were dreaming about me. Breakfast sounds great, hunk wonder."  
  
"Great, I will pick you up at 8:00!"  
  
"Uh, listen Dick, I am going to be busy in the morning. Why don't we have breakfast here."  
  
Knowing that she wasn't really busy but "the chair" kept her from wanting to go out he decided to hide his disappointment. With his patented Get-a- rise-out-of-Babs-grin he said, "Sounds good to me. I will have you all to myself!"  
  
"See you then, don't-be-late-wonder," Barbara said as she signed off. Going back to the couch, Dick said to himself, "At least we are getting together." Dick picked the ring back up and stared at it. "If only Babs. If only it weren't a dream. Aw, c'mon Grayson.. stop feeling sorry for yourself. Between thinking of Vic and now Babs and your inability to help you are going to get all whiney and start talking to yourself." It was at this moment the idea hit Dick like a bolt of lightning. "OF COURSE!!! Why didn't I think of this a long time ago?" With renewed excitement he jumped up and ran to his phone with the scrambled line and dialed. With an impatience that would rival Wally's he waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Jessie? Nightwing. Yes I know what time it is, sorry. Listen, I need a huge favor.."  
  
To be continued 


	2. Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Par...

Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Part 2  
  
Three days have passed since Dick had his startling revelation. The phone call to Jessie Quick had been a productive one. Everything was falling into place but steps needed to be taken in Nightwing's mission before things could proceed.  
  
Dick smiled at the beauty of Titans Tower as he approached Titans Island on the T-Barge. The island has had its share of abuse but it always bounced back better than before. Dick remembered the good times that were spent on this island at a tower from a different time, when he was a different man. He was a confident man in those days. He was the great leader of the Titans. The Titans Hunt had done its share of damage to his psyche, followed by his inferiority complex he had for Batman. Actually becoming Batman for a time and facing some of his demons and his silly fear of Two- Face, not to mention striking out on his own to clean up Bludhaven and once again stepping into the leadership role of the Titans, he has gained back some of his lost confidence. True every time he was near Bruce he felt like a kid again, but Bruce could never do a quadruple somersault. Dick grinned at that thought.  
  
Years ago in the Batcave, Dick was actually trying to teach Bruce to do the quadruple somersault. It was something Batman had tried to accomplish for years but he never seemed to get it quite right. "Holy bruises, Batman. You busted your ass again!" Dick remembered saying. "Jeez, did I actually talk like that all the time? Babs is right, I was a dork," Dick thought to himself. He let out a small laugh as he continued the memory.  
  
"Master Robin, that language is quite inappropriate for someone of your stature," Alfred said with a stone face. He may have had the staunch look of dignity but Dick could tell from his eyes that Alfred was quite amused at Bruce's plight as well as Dick's comment. Bruce however, was not amused. A grunt, a scowl and 'the look' was all that was needed for the second half of that well oiled machine known as the Dynamic Duo to know his life was going to be hell during his next training session. And of course. it was.  
  
Laughing at a simpler time he had reached the tower. He stood there in awe of its size and beauty only to be interrupted by the beeping of his communicator.  
  
"Nightwing here."  
  
"Hey there kiddo, how's it going?" Oracle asked.  
  
"Baaaabs. I'm not a kid anymore. I thought I proved that to you the other night," Dick replied.  
  
With a giggle, Barbara responded, "That you did, I don't call you twenty something wonder for nothing. I just wanted to let you know that everything you requested is in place. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"  
  
"Of course. Roland's days are numbered. It is time for Blockbuster to go down."  
  
Nightwing walked into the conference room at Titans Tower. Seated at the table were Arsenal, Jessie Quick, Donna Troy, Tempest, Batman, and Garfield Logan who finally dropped the ridiculous name Beast Boy and has recently gone back to the codename of Changeling. "Thank you all for coming at such short notice and finding something for the ones who do not know my identity to do."  
  
"What is this all about?" Donna asked.  
  
"I have a mission for the Titans."  
  
Oracle sat at her computer. Typing vigorously, she finally managed to crack the Titans database and tap into the security system. She now had access to the impromptu meeting that Dick had called of his friends. Her eyes widened as she looked at the people at the table to find Batman at a Titans meeting. "This should be interesting," she thought to herself.  
  
"As you know, for some time I have been waging a lone crusade to clean up Bludhaven. I have forbidden any of you to work in my city. If you are willing, that is about to change."  
  
"Dick you don't even have to ask. As I told you before during the Anthony Scarapelli case years ago we will follow you," Donna stated.  
  
"As I recall, Donna you elected to follow me conditionally on that case, but I do appreciate the sentiment and if I had been in your position back then, I would have reacted the same way. Anyway, as you all know Bludhaven is a pit of violence, greed, and corruption reaching from the underbelly of scum all the way to the highest offices. One man controls the majority of evil in the 'Haven. His name is Roland Desmond. He likes to call himself Blockbuster and the Titans are going to dethrone him from his seat of power." Walking over to the computer, Dick punched a few buttons and brought up the necessary files that Oracle had sent to the Titans' computer. The conference table shifted and computer screens came up out of the bottom in front of each person sitting. "Here is what we are going to do."  
  
Barbara was studying Dick's behavior with the Titans. This was the first time she spied on a meeting of the Titans and was quite impressed with Nightwing. He radiated confidence, which commanded unconditional loyalty among the group. Barbara had never really seen this side to Dick. Even with Batman present, he was almost a different person. She always knew that Dick had a serious side and was an exceptional leader, but to actually witness it firsthand made her realize just how good Nightwing really was.  
  
"Gar, I asked you here today for two reasons. I need your connections with Dayton to purchase outstanding shares of this company here, " Dick said highlighting some of Desmond's holdings. "I also am going to need your shape changing abilities to get into some tight places."  
  
Studying the computer screen, Gar smiled, "You got it, fearless leader. I guess I'm back in the big league for a while. To tell you the truth, Bette and my cousin are really getting on my nerves. It will be good to get away."  
  
"Good. Jessie, I need Quickstart to buy controlling interest in these smaller holding companies. Grayson Industries and Wayne Enterprises have set up a shell corporation known as Oracle Investments which is going to take on Desmond directly for control of his "legitimate" businesses in Bludhaven. I know this is asking a lot from your companies. I can tell you that once it is said and done and Blockbuster goes down, we will have the opportunity to turn things around in Bludhaven and do some good. Your companies should then be able to show a profit from this little venture."  
  
"Question," Roy Harper stated, "I see you asked the rich guys here for a reason. What do you need from me, Wonderchick and GillHead?"  
  
"I am glad you asked," Nightwing replied. It has been made aware to me recently that drugs and weapons are being smuggled in through the harbor in a big way. I need you three to shut it down."  
  
"Guns and drugs, eh? Two things I am quite familiar with, " Roy replied. "I am most definitely in on this one Wingster, sounds like my kind of party."  
  
"Great, as if the water in New York weren't bad enough.." Garth stated bluntly. "Don't worry, I'm in."  
  
"Me too. I have to say Dick, I am happy you are including us on this. I have always felt we could help you make a difference there," Donna said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, Donna. Bludhaven has been my own battle, but for personal reasons I cannot discuss, I need to really get rolling on this. Besides, it will save more lives, the faster this gets taken care of, and I should never have let my pride get in the way of doing the right thing. If ever there were a city that needed a superhero team, it is Bludhaven."  
  
"What personal reasons does he have? He hasn't told me about this," Barbara thought to herself. "He is up to something. He can't hide it from me for long." She continued to watch the man she loved, who had seemed to grow as a person in her eyes for the past few minutes. She was burning with curiosity at his last words.  
  
"Oracle has set up a few well placed programs in Desmond's computer systems. As we start to buy up his companies he will be forced to dip into some of his special funds. When he goes for the money, Oracle's program will "appropriate" the money and spread it amongst a long list of charities under numerous aliases. We will be hitting him where it hurts."  
  
"Yeah! We'll have him by the balls," Roy said.  
  
"Roy Harper, watch your mouth, Donna said with a scowl. "Honey, don't you think that is a little unethical for us?"  
  
"Donna, we are talking about a guy who turns people's head around backwards for the pure fun of it and has never made an honest buck in his life. We are not keeping his money. The biggest charities he will graciously donate to will be drug awareness programs and youth centers that focus on getting kids out of the gangs and off the streets," Dick answered. With a nod toward Batman, "There will also be major contributions towards gun control."  
  
Not having said a word and hardly moving since his arrival at the tower, Batman gave the half smile that only Dick could recognize.  
  
"Roy, one more thing. I need your connections to the government. Checkmate, the CBI, the DEA, all of them. The Bludhaven police force is corrupt from the top down and they need to be removed when Blockbuster goes down. If King Faraday gives you any trouble, remind him he owes me a favor. In the past few months, I have used my identity as Officer Grayson to compile a lot of information and acquire a cabinet full of files he might find interesting. That's it guys. I will contact you next week when this project is ready to start. Jessie, Gar I need to see you both privately if you don't mind. As the three left the room, Oracle punched a few keys to follow.  
  
"Gar, did Jessie tell you about what I needed? I know it is a lot to ask of you, but this is really important to me personally," Dick said taking off his mask and gloves as they walked down the hall.  
  
Oracle smiled as she waited for Garfield's reply. "Now I am going to find out what you are up to Boy Wonder."  
  
"Yeah Dick, she told me and it is no problem. You can have access to Da.."  
  
"Not here. In the gym," Nightwing said as he tossed his gloves with his communicator and his mask on the bench outside the gymnasium. They walked into the gym and the door closed behind them. Tapping a few buttons he said, "Now we can talk."  
  
Pounding on her keyboard, Barbara let out a scream. "Ahhhhh!!!! You think you are so smart, Dick. Dammit!" With that, she threw her Nightwing plush doll across the room.  
  
An hour later, Dick stepped out of Titans Tower. A short trip on the T- Barge and a ride in the Nightbird and he would be home.  
  
"Did Logan and Quick have what you needed?" the voice like gravel called out.  
  
"I am glad you stuck around. Thanks for coming to this meeting by the way. I appreciate your support. Yes, they have what I needed. I take it you know what I am doing."  
  
"Yes. If this works.."  
  
"If this works, our lives will be changed forever. By the way, Bruce can I borrow some money?"  
  
"That was a dirty trick you played on me Dick," Barbara stated with agitation clear in her voice. "You want to tell me what is going on?"  
  
"All in due time," he answered. With his silly grin that melted Barbara's heart he quickly changed the subject. "I can think of better things we can do with our time Babs."  
  
Oracle was offline for the rest of the night and the lights to Barbara Gordon's apartment were off.  
  
A month had passed since the private meeting at Titans Tower. Garfield had successfully used his Stepfather's former company to buy up several of Blockbuster's companies. Quckstart had also been making great progress on its end. Oracle Investments was putting up one hell of a proxy fight for control of the legitimate businesses. Arsenal, Troia, and Tempest had put a huge dent in the drug trafficking at the harbor. Changeling and Argent were making progress in their help to Nightwing on the day-to-day crime. Jessie was using her vast speed to spy on the dirty cops in order to add to Nightwing's already large database to hand over to King Faraday. Nightwing was sure Faraday had agreed to his plans so he could take credit for the whole operation, like usual. Dick's personal agenda was making progress too. The day after his meeting with the Titans, he had successfully broken into the Thompkins Clinic without alerting Oracle, to obtain the information he needed. Barbara hounded Dick constantly trying to pry his secret from his lips. Some of her techniques had been quite persuasive but she soon discovered that once Dick Grayson's mind was made up he could be as stubborn if not more so than she.  
  
Blockbuster's rage however had grown considerably. He was losing control of his main companies as well as some of the holding companies that housed most of his minor ones. He was going broke, fast. His money was disappearing suddenly from his accounts without a trace. Good money had gone to waste on arms and drugs that never reached his possession. "NIGHTWING!!!!!" he screamed as he tossed his 60 inch tv through his living room wall. "If I ever get my hands on that son of a bitch, I am going to turn his head around twice, rip his arms off and shove them down his sanctimonious throat! Then I am going to find his precious Oracle once and for all and do away with her. YOU!" he screamed at his underling. "Tell me you have done as I commanded."  
  
"Yes sir. I have put out the inquiries as you requested. Deathstroke turned you down. It seems he has a great respect for Nightwing. Apparently, his son served in the Titans with him. I do have good news, however. Your operatives managed to reach out to R'as Al Ghul. The one who made it back alive reported that he will send 50 soldiers to your cause. He also had a message. He said to tell the Detective that his aid in this affair was just the beginning. His apprentice is but the first.  
  
"Excellent. Hired thugs. Much better than the second rate so called supervillains that I have previously held in my employ. Those fools are fortunate I spared their lives before they left my city. What about Shrike?"  
  
"He is aware of your plan and is awaiting you to break him out of prison. He is quite anxious to repay Nightwing."  
  
"Very good. I will let you live. You may go."  
  
"Thank you sir," the servant said. Wiping sweat from his brow, he made a hasty exit.  
  
"Nightwing. You are a deadman," Blockbuster said to himself as he let out a laugh that filled his mansion.  
  
"Babs, how about dinner tonight at your place. I have something to talk to you about," Dick said into his computer.  
  
"Are you going to finally let me know what you are up to?" she asked.  
  
"My dear, this will be a night you will never forget."  
  
"You're on. Meet me tonight at 7:00."  
  
"Beautiful lady, I will be there with bells on, and Babs no Oracle tonight, please," he said with his best puppy dog look.  
  
"Sigh, you know I can never say no to that. Deal. Dinner without Oracle or Nightwing," she said. They both closed the connection.  
  
"Tonight is going to be perfect," Dick said with a grin.  
  
Dressed in his finest Armane suit and holding a present for Barbara, Dick knocked on the door to Barbara's apartment. She answered the door and was wearing a nice black dress. "Well, don't you look handsome tonight, Mr. Grayson," she said.  
  
"You look beautiful Babs,"  
  
"Aw, you're so sweet. What's in the bag, Boy Wonder?"  
  
" A surprise for after dinner."  
  
"Ooh, I can't wait."  
  
Dinner started without incident. They talked and laughed and genuinely lost themselves in each other. The evening was as perfect as Dick had hoped... until he spilled his drink on his suit jacket.  
  
"Crap!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You better go to the bathroom and wash that out. I will be here pining for your return," Barbara said.  
  
As soon as Dick left for the bathroom, Barbara wheeled across the room. She picked up the bag with her present and peered inside with a devilish smile. Seeing what was inside, her smile turned into a face of red-hot rage.  
  
"Hey, Babs I got it out," Dick said walking out holding his jacket. When he saw Barbara sitting there holding his bag with the look she had on her face, he froze.  
  
"What in the HELL is this!?!?!?" she demanded.  
  
"Um, honey.. it is a pair of running shoes."  
  
:"I KNOW THAT !! WHAT IS IT FOR?"  
  
"Babs, please calm down and let me explain."  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN??? SCREW YOU, DICK! How could you do this to me?"  
  
"This is not going in the order I planned. Listen, I found a way that offers a good chance that you can walk again."  
  
Tears started down her face as her rage grew. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH."  
  
"Babs, you don't mean that," Dick said quite confused. He thought he was doing a good thing. "Please hear me out."  
  
"Don't Babs me. Don't ever call me that again. EVER! Do you hear me? EVER!!!!! This is too cruel to even fathom. What's the matter Dick, THE GIMP not good enough for you? I can't believe you would dangle something like this in front of me. You are cruel and heartless, AHH! DAMN YOU, DICK. I hate you for this. I HATE YOU!!" Tears were flowing freely during her hysterical exchange with a stunned Dick Grayson.  
  
"Babs. Barbara, I have NEVER EVER thought of you as a gimp. I love you with all of my heart." Dick told her. As he pulled the small box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal his mother's engagement ring. "I came here tonight to ask you to marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I DON'T care about the chair."  
  
"Then why would you be trying so hard to get me out of this damn chair then? EXPLAIN THAT TO ME DAMMIT."  
  
"Because I love you. I have watched this eat away at you. I have watched you use it as an excuse to keep us apart. Even now when we have grown so close, I could still feel you pushing me away. I couldn't stand to lose you and I know that eventually I would have. You would have put that chair between us."  
  
"GET OUT!! I don't ever want to see you AGAIN!" Barbara screamed.  
  
"No, I am not leaving, Barbara," Dick replied. He was now crying as freely as she was.  
  
Softly she spoke barely above a whisper, "I can't believe you would do this to me. I can't. I can't. You of all people. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
"I am trying to help you."  
  
"I knew this was a mistake, Dick. We don't belong together. I-I loved you but it was a mistake. It would never work. I am just not capable of having a relationship. Not now, NOT EVER!"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Run and HIDE. Hide behind your chair. Run away from me. Push me away again. This is WHY I found a way to help you get out of that damn chair. It wasn't the use of your legs I was trying to help you with, Barbara. It wasn't your legs that that Grinning Bastard took from you. It was your soul. Confining you to that wheelchair gave him your soul. You are forever in his power because you won't get past this. You won't let yourself be happy again because of HIM!"  
  
"Get out. Get out and don't ever come back. Just leave me ALONE! GO! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, DAMN YOU!"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving. I am granting your wish," Dick said as he put his mother's engagement ring on her table. "This is my mother's engagement ring. I wanted to give it to you. I have known since the day I met you that this ring was only meant for you. I didn't even consider giving it to Kory. Well, you can keep it Babs. It will never be worn by anyone but you. I love you so much.. Goodbye Barbara Gordon."  
  
"Just go, Dick. Just go," she whispered as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Par...

Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Part 3  
  
Richard Grayson was a very angry man. It had been two weeks since his confrontation with Barbara Gordon. Neither had spoken with or about the other since. Standing in the holographic simulator at Titans Tower, he waited. The simulator was set on progressive difficulty. Upon completion of one level the next level immediately started at a much higher degree of assault on the occupant. After quickly dispatching Gizmo of the Fearsome Five, Nightwing moved on to Red Panzer. then Gorilla Grodd. then Two Face and the Joker together. Dick was extremely efficient in that fight. He took an almost perverse pleasure in taking them out. His anger far from being soothed he screamed at the computer, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT, YOU PIECE OF JUNK?" As if sensing his needs, appearing in front of him was Deathstroke, The Terminator. "That's more like it." Forty-five minutes of evade and assault and aerial impossibility the Deathstroke simulation went down. Nightwing stood victorious.  
  
"Not bad kid, though if it were really me, you wouldn't be standing now. I don't think you got my voice quite right either."  
  
Nightwing whirled around to see none other than Slade Wilson in the flesh. "Wilson. What are you doing here?" Nightwing seethed.  
  
"Thought I would stop by and let you know about a job offer I received a few weeks ago. It seems Roland Desmond wants you handled, permanently."  
  
"What else is new?"  
  
"It seems he is pulling out all the stops this time kid. I hear through a source that he contacted Al Ghul for help."  
  
"Heh, he must be hurting. Looks like my plan is working better than I thought. Thanks for the info, Slade."  
  
"Anytime. Watch your ass Grayson. This guy is dangerous. See ya around, and anytime you want a workout with the real deal, give me a call."  
  
"I'll do that Wilson. I trust since you broke in without setting off the alarms, you can find your way back out."  
  
"That's because I am damn sneaky. Good luck, kid," Slade said as he exited the simulator room.  
  
Upon the mercenary's exit Nightwing commanded the computer, "Resume program, and computer give me somebody good." The fallen simulation of Deathstroke disappeared and appearing before him was the man who broke the Bat.. Bane. "Oh shit."  
  
Barbara Gordon sat at her computer screen. She had been watching Dick Grayson in the simulator. She had never seen him more violent. When she saw Bane appear on the screen she could not watch anymore. Shutting down her connection to Titans Tower and holding back her tears she called out, "I know you are here, Bruce you might as well come out." With this declaration, the dark figure known as Batman stepped out of the shadows. He too had been watching his son on the computer screen.  
  
"Barbara." It was not the voice of Batman nor was it the voice of Bruce Wayne the flake. It was of Bruce Wayne the man.  
  
Barbara turned to see Batman standing there with cowl removed revealing the uncharacteristic emotions of Bruce Wayne.  
  
"He's hurting Barbara," he stated. He tried to hide his feelings to the perceptive woman.  
  
"I know he is hurting. I am hurting too. He had no right to do what he did."  
  
"He did it because he loves you."  
  
"So I take it you know what he was doing. of course you know. Batman knows everything."  
  
"Yes, I know. Why didn't you hear him out?"  
  
Starting to appear angry, a sudden calm sadness shined bluntly across her face, "Because I was angry that he did this without telling me." Barely above a whisper she said, "Because I am scared."  
  
"I know I am the last person to give advice on this, but you should tell him how you feel."  
  
"I.I can't. The world is not black and white as you and Dick see it. My world is a grey area. I don't fit into your conformity of what life should be."  
  
"Barbara."  
  
"Don't you see? Dick was right that night. He said.."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Oh. Well he was right. The Joker did take more than my legs that night. As much as I have tried to move on, I still go back to that night, to those events and he keeps coming back and taking from us all."  
  
No longer trying to hide his emotions a look of sadness was drawn on Bruce's face. "I know what you feel. I feel it too."  
  
"You and I are a lot alike Bruce. We both surround ourselves in darkness. Dick is the one shining light in both of our lives. He is the only one that can save us from ourselves, yet we both push him away. We both hurt him. We both love him."  
  
"Go to him Barbara."  
  
"I can't. Not now. Not yet," she said as an alarm went off on her computer. Turning from Bruce she rolled to her computer. "Bruce it's the batsignal." She turned back around only to find that she was alone in the room. Finding no comfort in her conversation with Bruce, all Barbara could do was cry.  
  
Having finished his simulation, a bruised and bloody Nightwing entered the shower room at the gymnasium and exited Dick Grayson. Angry, anxious and still not satisfied with his workout he began his warm-up kata. Upon its completion, he began his pain dispelling kata that was taught to him long ago by Batman. Satisfied with the outcome, he worked through the forms of the six most prominent martial art styles in his favor. He moved on to climb the rope installed to get him to his trapeze. Without a partner to work with, the trapeze had an automatic gear to move his catch line. After a few basic moves back and forth, Dick pressed a button to release the net. As soon as the net hit the floor, he began doing triple somersaults with blinding accuracy. After his seventh triple he moved on to the quadruple somersault.  
  
A lone figure was sitting in the observation deck watching the set of near impossible quadruple somersaults.  
  
Watching from below, Donna Troy did not relish in the thought of the confrontation she was about to have. They had been down this road before, in a gymnasium similar to this.  
  
Upon his last quadruple somersault, the thought of Barbara slipped through Dick's mask of concentration. "Damn," he said as he began his descent towards the floor. This was going to hurt.  
  
"Dick!" Donna yelled as she leapt into action to save her friend. Catching him with ease and lowering him to the floor, she scolded him, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed."  
  
"Well, I didn't. Listen Donna, now is not the time for this. I know what you are going to say. Save it. I am angry and I want to work through this."  
  
"Honey, you know I am here for you. Talk to me."  
  
"Leave," Dick said in "the voice."  
  
"Ok, Dick. For now I will leave you be. You may not want to talk now, but you know where to find me. This conversation is not over."  
  
"Yes. It is," Dick stated as Donna was walking to the door. As Donna walked out, Dick added, "Donna. Thanks." He was almost too angry to feel guilty for the way he treated her.. Almost. Donna gave him a warm sisterly smile as she left.  
  
Without further interruption, Dick began an assault on his body consisting of 1000 pushups, 1000 sit-ups, and 200 standing back flips. Moving over to the punching bag he began an assault of kicks and punches until he could no longer move. Falling to the floor in exhaustion, Dick heard the elevator coming down from the observation deck. When the door opened, out walked Roy Harper.  
  
Looking at his friend, sadness came over Roy. It was hard to see the man hurting so. This man was his friend. He sat through endless nights of detox with Roy when he was kicking his heroin addiction. This was the man who helped him gain custody of his daughter and he was now in pain. Roy knew he had to do something to help. "We need to have a talk, bud."  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Barbara asked as she opened her apartment to her father, Commissioner James Gordon.  
  
"I wanted to check on you. You have been more distant than usual. I thought you might want to talk."  
  
"Oh, Dad. It is complicated," she replied with a sad look on her face.  
  
Jim Gordon had seen his daughter through more pain than any one human being should have to endure. He could tell his daughter was being eaten away by whatever was bothering her. He was going to help her come Hell or Highwater. "How can I help?" Barbara began to cry. Jim walked over to his daughter who was in such a world of grief. He wrapped his arms around his girl and held her tight. Straining to hear the soft whisper from her lips, he heard simply, "Just hold me, Dad."  
  
"Talk to me Dick," Roy Harper said sharply. "You are acting more Bat-like than usual.  
  
"Stay out of this Harper. And there is nothing wrong with being Bat-like. He doesn't have to deal with his emotions. He buries them. He does not have to be burdened by such things as love. He uses his pain and rage and focuses it on his work."  
  
"Yeah, but it makes him one scary bastard. That is not you Dick."  
  
"Maybe it should be."  
  
"That's bullshit, man. The fact that you have emotions is what makes you better than him."  
  
"Yeah well if I were more like him I never would have been in that relationship. I never would have hurt. Bar. my friend."  
  
"Talk to me. What's going on?"  
  
Defeated from exhaustion and emotional pain, Dick Grayson broke down his defenses. "I have this friend. She is confined to a wheelchair."  
  
"And you are in love with her," Roy added. With the look of astonishment from Dick he also stated, "Ah c'mon Grayson, it's written all over your face."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I love her. With Jessie's help, I found a way to help her possibly regain the use of her legs."  
  
Jim Gordon was shocked. Was it possible? Could his daughter actually be able to walk again? "Barb, honey. This is great news!" he said with a smile. He could tell as soon as the words left his mouth that to Barbara it was not. His smile quickly faded. He studied his daughter's face for what seemed like an eternity before addressing her. "You're scared of leaving that chair behind aren't you?" Barbara's eyes widened. "Barbara, you shouldn't. Don't use that chair to hide from life."  
  
"That's what HE said I was doing."  
  
"Dick's right in that part honey."  
  
"Dick? You know I have been seeing Dick?"  
  
"Of course. You would be surprised at what a decrepit old Police Commissioner knows. What else did he say, Barb?"  
  
"You told her that you wanted to marry her?  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Dude, that is some serious shit." Roy was surprised at his friend. He knew that Dick was serious about this girl. He just didn't know how serious. "Then what happened?"  
  
"Oh Barbara. It's not too late to fix this. You two have loved each other for years. The man gave you his mother's ring. That means that it is not too late."  
  
"Dad, I said some really awful things to him. I told him that I . hated him," Barbara said through her flood of tears.  
  
"Talk to him. I know you can work it out. Do it before it is too late. Life is too short to push away the ones we love," Jim said with sadness.  
  
Barbara knew he was now talking about himself. He had lost his wife Sarah to the Joker's madness during No Man's Land. Another bullet, more lives destroyed by that maniac. "I do love him, Dad. I just don't know if I have the courage to face him again. I don't know if I have the strength to do this."  
  
"You are the strongest person I know and I KNOW some strong people. Think about what I have said tonight. You will do the right thing." Jim still pondered the idea that his daughter could walk again. It occurred to him that she never told him how this was possible. When he asked her about it, he discovered that their confrontation never allowed the opportunity for her to find out.  
  
"I found a doctor who could replace her damaged spine with cloned implants," Dick told his friend. "Jessie helped me get information from Russia from the scientists who helped Vic. Through Gar's connection with Dayton and his genetic research, I found Doctor Jayson Stryker. He has been studying cloning technology for several years. Instead of cloning whole bodies, he has focused his research to replacing lost body parts. I had hoped to show.. my friend the breakthrough Dr. Stryker had after the grant I gave him with the money I borrowed from Bruce and the information I had from the Russian scientists. She wouldn't even hear me out."  
  
"I see you are still making decisions for other people, Batboy."  
  
Dick and Roy both turned to see Victor Stone, Cyborg standing in the doorway. Dick's head dropped when he saw the man who once had been a close friend. Roy jumped up to greet the man.  
  
"Vic! It is good to see you, bud."  
  
"Harper. It's been a while. Good to see ya. Let me talk to short pants fer a minute."  
  
"No problemo, gotta head out on the town anyway. The city is full of women just dying to meet me. Later, Dick." Roy left the gym leaving the two men alone for the first time in many months.  
  
"Vic," Dick said after a long pause of silence.  
  
"Looks like you got yerself in a tight spot again, Robbie. You and I need to have a talk that is long overdue."  
  
After her father left, Barbara sat in silence, thinking of his words and the events that transpired a few weeks ago, she came to a decision. Going to her computer, she input a code.  
  
"This is Batman. What can I do for you Oracle?" the voice came through her speakers.  
  
"I need to you to come by tonight after your patrol. We need to talk."  
  
To be continued.... 


	4. Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Par...

Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Part 4  
  
On the gymnasium floor of the Titans Tower, Dick sat. He looked up at Victor Stone. The man known as Cyborg had arrived minutes earlier and announced that they needed to have an overdue talk. "Wally tells me that you are doing well in Central City."  
  
"Checking up on me, Batboy?" Victor asked with a hint of anger.  
  
Speaking with soft shame, Nightwing replied, "No Victor, I was checking on you not checking up on you. I just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all."  
  
"You're trying to change the subject, short pants."  
  
"I. I know."  
  
"You know, nobody expects you to have all the answers. The Titans have always looked to you fer leadership. You have always put so much pressure on yerself to be perfect. To be like Batman but at the same time not be Batman. Yer humanity has always been what sets you apart from him. You make decisions for us in battle, but that don't give you the right to make decisions for us in life."  
  
"You're right Vic. Please let me explain something to you. The day after Wally, Roy, Garth, Donna and I decided to reform the Titans, I was approached by Batman and Superman.  
  
"Stone is a threat," Batman said with a cold icy steel voice.  
  
"He's changed. His mind was mostly machine. We helped his consciousness regain its humanity."  
  
"He tried to take over the Earth."  
  
"Listen, Bruce.." Nightwing said with anger.  
  
"Dick, we are just trying to voice our concerns about Victor," the regal voice of Superman said. "Please understand that we have a great responsibility here. People entrust us with their lives."  
  
"Clark, you're talking about locking one of my friends away. What about our responsibility to individuals?"  
  
"Stone is not human anymore. He is a machine," Batman said.  
  
"He is one of the most human people I know, dammit. He may not have a human body anymore, but he has a human spirit," Dick responded looking straight at Superman. Dick hoped that the Kryptonian who considered himself human would understand.  
  
"He's right Bruce, we can't just lock him away," Superman said.  
  
"Look, Vic rejoined the Titans. I will take responsibility for him."  
  
After a grunt from Batman, Superman spoke up, "I think that is acceptable. We trust your judgment Dick."  
  
"Thanks, Clark. I was hoping you would understand."  
  
"If Stone gets out of control, I am holding you responsible, Nightwing." Batman growled.  
  
"I know Batman. I know."  
  
"You should have told me from the beginning, Dick." Victor said with aggravation.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was best not to tell you. I didn't want to upset you. I thought you would feel even less human if I told you. I couldn't take what humanity you had regained away after I failed to help you before."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Titans Hunt. You were nearly brain dead and I couldn't save you. I should have been able to save you dammit. The Tower was destroyed with your plans. I let the Titans get kidnapped. I should have done something different. More security. Something to safeguard my team."  
  
"Dick. It's not yer fault. You did everythin' you could do. I don't blame you fer any of that. You did fight to bring me back from Russia. If you hadn't, I'd still be a walking can of vegetables. You also helped me when I returned to Earth. You have always done the best you could do. You always strive to be perfect. Get a clue, Dick. Nobody is perfect not even Batman. I know I was angry with you fer a while. I do want to tell you thanks fer getting me a new body. I am still adjusting to it, but it looks like I do get a happy endin' after all."  
  
"Vic, we have been friends for a long time. All I ever wanted was to help you. I thought I had gotten past everything with the Titans Hunt, but it still haunts me from time to time. Not having our friendship has been the one regret that hits me everyday. I hope we can be friends again. You are one hell of a man."  
  
"Dick, the Titans have been like a family. We are entitled to get into fights from time to time. Doesn't mean we aren't still a family."  
  
"You know Vic, I know I was a big reason why you left the Titans. You are always welcome to come back. We could get a transporter from the JLA to help you commute back and forth from Central City. Of course, with the Omegadrome you could probably fly."  
  
"Never tried to fly. I guess there's a lot about this thing, its capabilities that I have not tapped into. I'll think about yer offer. Even if I don't rejoin, I'll still come and visit from time to time. You want to talk to me about Barbara?"  
  
"How do you know about Barbara?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but overhear some of yer talk with Harper. I know who Oracle is. Couldn't help but find out with my abilities."  
  
"So you heard about the cloning procedure?"  
  
"Yeah. I can tell you from experience that she is hurt and scared. I don't know what she said to you to get you this upset, but I know she probably still cares for you. If you give her a little time and patience mebbe she will come around. You should go talk to her."  
  
"I think I will go talk to her. Hopefully she has calmed down by now. Thanks for the talk Vic. It is good to see you. We need to get together sometime. I have some ideas on how you can utilize the Omegadrome."  
  
"We'll do that. I will think about yer offer. Mebbe we can see what this new body of mine is capable of. Good luck, Dick."  
  
"Thanks. Take care of yourself Victor."  
  
After Victor left, Dick showered off again and decided to head for Gotham City.  
  
Tim Drake, the current Robin flew through the air of Gotham. Beside him swinging from a jumpline was Cassandra Cain now holding the title of Batgirl. They had just finished up a patrol with Batman. They had caught up with the Dark Knight earlier in the evening when they responded to the batsignal. It was an easy enough task for the three of them to handle. Tim was worried. Batman had just left them to head to Oracle's. He was sure it had something to do with Dick. He had not seen much of Dick in the past few months. Restrictions at Brentwood and Dick's plan to take down Blockbuster had kept them from getting together. Tim didn't like that. He missed hanging out with his "brother". This situation between Dick and Babs had been hard on everyone. Batman had been more on edge Oracle was a nightmare to talk to. He thought back to his conversation with Dick a week earlier. Dick had told him what was happening between Barbara and himself. Tim felt bad for his "big brother". Barbara was obviously severely hurt by Dick's actions.  
  
"Batman see Oracle," Batgirl stated, bringing Tim out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I think it is about Nightwing," Tim replied.  
  
"Oracle hurt. 'Wing dummy."  
  
"Oracle is very hurt right now, but so is Nightwing. He's not a dummy. They hurt each other."  
  
"Wing dummy."  
  
Tim sighed as they flew into the night.  
  
"Oracle," Batman called out.  
  
"Come in, Batman."  
  
"You wanted to see me," the voice of Bruce Wayne came from Batman. He removed his cowl to look face to face with Barbara.  
  
"Yes. Tell me all you know about this procedure of Dick's."  
  
Bruce removed his cape, utility belt and gloves. He knew it was going to be a while. Sitting on Barbara's couch he began to tell her the whole story. She wheeled over next to him. He had to pause several times to comfort her. He was uncomfortable being supportive to someone. It was almost foreign territory for him but he could not just sit there while his fallen friend, his son's love was hurting so. She was almost crying hysterically as he held her close. His instincts kicked in and he knew they were not alone. He turned to her balcony to catch a glimpse of Nightwing flying off the ledge.  
  
"Tell me," Roland Desmond said to his accountant.  
  
"It is nearly all gone sir," his visibly terrified accountant responded. "Your legitimate empire has been lost in the proxy fight. I am afraid the fight has brought the stock price critically low so you cannot recover by selling the stock. Your private accounts have been wiped clean. I have my best people looking for the money but they have been unable to explain what has happened. Your other smaller companies are still owned by you but the holding companies that control them have been lost. I am afraid sir, when you set up the holding companies to control your smaller holdings you made contracts between them that will not allow you to make changes. You can surely sell your stock but you cannot take control away."  
  
"Without control those companies are worthless to me. RRAAAARRRR!!!!" Blockbuster fumed. "Without funds, I am losing this rotten city. Damn that interfering vigilante."  
  
"Sir?" a well-dressed man asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Speak."  
  
"We lost the last shipment. The deal with Diego fell through. We could not fill his order. I am afraid they are now dealing with Minh. It was the Titans sir."  
  
"The Titans. NIGHTWING!!!! I swear I am going to destroy you if it is the last thing I do," Blockbuster cursed as he grabbed the man delivering the unfortunate news to his employer. "CRACK!" Blockbuster dropped the man to the floor. He was quite dead with his head turned around backwards. Turning to his accountant, he said, "FIND MY MONEY OR YOU WILL SUFFER THE SAME FATE. GET OUT!!" The man swallowed hard and left as quickly as he could. Desmond went to his desk and sat down. He picked up his phone and dialed. "Contact The Demon. Tell him I need more men." After hanging up the phone, Blockbuster lifted up his desk and smashed it into the floor, shattering it to splinters.  
  
The sun was shining brightly over Bludhaven as Bruce Wayne drove his Jaguar towards his son's hometown. He remembered the conversation he had hours before sunrise that morning. After telling Barbara the details of Dick's plan and seeing his son leave, his conversation took an interesting turn.  
  
"Bruce, if I am going to go through with this procedure, I am going to need something from you," Barbara said.  
  
"Name it," he replied.  
  
"I want you to go to Dick. Tell him how you feel about him. Tell him how proud you are of him."  
  
"Barbara.. this is not about my relationship with Dick."  
  
"No, Bruce. This is about Dick. As I told you before, we both have hurt him. We both have pushed him away. I will go through with this procedure. I am not stupid. I know something could go wrong. I want to make sure somebody is there for Dick. He loves you and considers you his father now. I know you love him too. I think it is about time you tell him that."  
  
"I..will do as you ask."  
  
"Good. Now there is one other thing I need...."  
  
Arriving outside Dick's apartment, Bruce brought his attention to the task at hand. Climbing the steps and walking to Dick's apartment, he knocked. He knocked again. Finally he heard someone cursing as they fell. Bruce smiled as he could imagine Dick tripping over a stack of pizza boxes. The door opened and Bruce studied his son. He had bags under his eyes. His hair was disheveled, and he had a small amount of beard growth. Looking closely he could see the despair in Dick's deep blue eyes.  
  
"Bruce? What are you doing here?" Dick asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I thought I would stop by this morning and see you."  
  
Dick opened his door wider to allow passage for his adoptive father, "Come in, please."  
  
Bruce stepped inside the apartment. He choked on a laugh when he looked over to see a pile of pizza boxes spread out in the middle of the floor. "It looks like your plan is going well, Dick. Oracle Investments has taken control of Desmond's companies."  
  
"Yeah. It's going well. I spoke with King Faraday this morning. The information I have provided has given them enough to go on. He tells me that they should be ready to move in on Blockbuster and the Bludhaven PD within 72 hours. I convinced him that the Titans should arrest Blockbuster."  
  
"That is excellent. The Titans are more capable to handle Desmond than government agents, especially with you in command." Dick's eyes widened at Bruce's last comment.  
  
"Thanks Bruce."  
  
"Dick I want to tell you. I'm pr-proud of you.son."  
  
"Bruce.."  
  
"Also that you are an excellent leader and a fine man. I do consider you my son and I.I love you. I love you, son."  
  
"I don't know what to say, Bruce. For so long you have been my father, even when neither of us would admit it. Thank you for all the years, all the guidance and even the unspoken love. I do love you too."  
  
The two men who were now in all consideration father and son, stood in silence for a long while. Finally Dick spoke, "How is Barbara?"  
  
"Dick, she is hurting. I know she still loves you. I saw you last night. Why didn't you stay and talk to her?"  
  
"I had every intention to stay and talk to her. I saw her in so much pain and I couldn't bare it. I feel so guilty for hurting her."  
  
"Barbara is a strong woman. She will pull through this."  
  
"I hope so. I love her so much, Bruce."  
  
"Then tell her."  
  
"I don't know if I can face her. I will try. Maybe I will detour through Gotham tonight on my way to New York.."  
  
"Good. I have some business to take care of this morning. How about a late lunch? Give you a chance to get some sleep.".  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"I will meet you here at 2:00," Bruce said as he walked to the door.  
  
"2:00 it is."  
  
Bruce closed the door to Dick's apartment. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "It is set. 2:00, Dick's apartment. Ending the phone call, Bruce allowed himself a rare grin.  
  
"Man, what's gotten into him?" Dick asked himself. "Oh great Grayson, you're talking to yourself again. You backed yourself into a corner though. You agreed to go see Barbara tonight." Not relishing the thought of facing the love of his life he decided he needed to get more sleep if his day was as big as he expected it to be.  
  
Dick awoke at noon. He placed a call to the Titans to confirm their meeting that evening. They needed to come up with strategy for taking down Blockbuster. Dick hoped that 72 hours was enough time to prepare. He did his morning ritual of limbering kata and stretches. He grabbed a quick bowl of Sugar Flakes thinking that he would be hungry again by the time Bruce returned and they found a place to eat. He frowned at the sweet tasting cereal. He wished he had some Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs. Maybe he could call Wally. He could get a box here in 2 seconds. Deciding against it, Dick finished the bowl of cereal. Dick went to his computer and sat down. He moved his mouse to the Oracle icon. Not being able to force his finger to double click on the mouse button, he screamed in frustration. Noticing the time, he stood up, pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the corner of his living room. He walked into his bedroom and pulled down his pants. He removed his pants from his feet and folded them clumsily and put them in the chair beside his bed with his other pants. Now dressed in only his underwear, he flipped his body and walked on his hands until he reached the bathroom. Relishing his shower, he stretched his body. Allowing the almost scalding hot water to massage his sore muscles, he grunted. He knew he had overdone it the previous day. He stood in the shower until he ran out of hot water. After drying off he managed to find some clean clothes to wear. He styled his hair and gave himself a quick shave. Walking into his living room, he looked at the clock. 1:58. He heard the knock on his door.  
  
"I'm coming Br-...," he started as he opened the door to find the most beautiful redhead sitting in a wheelchair waiting for him. "Barbara!"  
  
"Hello, Dick."  
  
"Dick," he thought to himself, "She must still be really mad at me." He opened the door and she wheeled herself into the apartment. She rolled over to his coffee table and placed a box down that she had in her lap.  
  
"I'm supposed to be meeting Bruce for lunch. Please come with us. Maybe afterward you and I can talk," Dick said hopefully.  
  
"Bruce is not coming. I'm not hungry. However, I am here to talk. We need to clear the air between us once and for all," Barbara stated flatly.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Par...

Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Part 5  
  
Dick sat down at his couch. He faced Barbara Gordon. She had just arrived minutes earlier with the proclamation that they needed to clear the air. It took every ounce of his will to keep from jumping up and wrapping his arms around the woman he had been in love with since he was nine years old. He studied her face carefully. "She has her best poker face on. Whatever you do Grayson, don't hurt her again," he thought to himself. Clearing his throat he began to speak. "So. have you been keeping yourself busy?" As soon as the words escaped his lips, he bit his tongue in punishment, "Stupid Stupid Stupid. Can't you think of anything better to say?" His mental berating was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, you know lots of Oracle stuff. How about you?"  
  
"Busy. Yeah. We are arresting Blockbuster within the next 72 hours."  
  
"That's great, Dick."  
  
"You didn't come here to talk shop did you?"  
  
"No. No I didn't."  
  
They looked at each other in silence for a few short moments. Then simultaneously they called each other's name and said the words, "I wanted to say.." then they stopped.  
  
"You go first Dick."  
  
"No you go Babs."  
  
"No you go first, I don't have all day, Boy Wonder,"  
  
Dick's eyes widened slightly. His mind was doing cartwheels, "She called me Boy Wonder. Maybe there is hope after all. "Barbara, I am so sorry for what I said to you. Please understand, I thought I was doing the right thing. I was such a bonehead. Please forgive me. And also, I love you," he said with his best puppy dog look.  
  
"First of all, you should be.. second, I do understand but you were still wrong which brings us to number three, you are a bonehead, fourth, we'll see and fifth, I love you too. By the way, those puppy dog eyes aren't going to get you shit Grayson."  
  
"Please Barbara, I have been miserable without y. Did you say you love me? You did. You said you love me!!!"  
  
"Better put some ice on that swollen head of yours, Dickie, you're not out of the doghouse yet."  
  
"I understand. You have never told me that before. I can't help but be excited. Babs, please. I was only trying to help,.." Dick started as he got on his knees in front of Barbara. The world's second greatest detective never got to finish his sentence. He was blindsided by the last thing he expected.. A kiss. He had been kissed before by lots of women. He had been kissed by Barbara before, but this kiss was like no other that he had ever experienced. In that moment he felt her heart open to him. He felt all of the love, all the pain, all the regret. For the first time, Barbara Gordon had let him in unconditionally. After what felt like an eternity they broke their kiss.  
  
"I love you, Babs."  
  
"I love you too, Dick."  
  
Dick looked at her and smiled. With this feeling he felt, he could take on Blockbuster, the Bludhaven PD, and even R'as Al Ghul himself.  
  
"By the way Grayson, I brought something for you," Barbara said as she picked up the box she had placed on Dick's table.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Open it and see."  
  
Dick ripped away the plain paper that was wrapped around the box. He felt like a kid as he ripped open the box. Looking at the contents of the box, his mouth dropped open. Kid indeed, for inside the box he found his old Robin costume. "What is this for?"  
  
"Oh, I decided that you can no longer be Nightwing. You have to become Robin again. I arranged everything with Bruce. Tim is ok with it too. We all feel it is time you make a change in your life."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
"What, do I have to hit you with the clue bat, Boy Wonder? You are Robin again. "  
  
"But, I don't want to be Robin again and quite frankly, it's not your decision to make."  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
"D'oh! Ok, I get it. Giving me a taste of my own medicine."  
  
"You are so easy Grayson, Cassandra is right, 'Wing dummy"  
  
"Oh ha ha ha."  
  
"Admit it Dick, I got you good that time."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too, no takebacks."  
  
"Ack!"  
  
They both laughed in unison. A weight had been lifted from them both.  
  
"Dick I want to try the procedure."  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"You were right that night. What you said. It's time I stopped running. If there is a way for me to walk again, I have to try. For me."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say that no matter what happens you love me unconditionally."  
  
"You know that. I love you.. unconditionally. There is no doubt about it. I would race through hell and spit at the devil for you."  
  
"Really? Better get started."  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Ha! Got you again."  
  
"Groan."  
  
"So when do I get to meet this miracle Doctor of yours?"  
  
"How about first thing tomorrow morning?'  
  
"It's a date. I do have something else for you."  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask."  
  
"This," she said as she held out his mother's engagement ring.  
  
"Mr. Desmond, they have arrived."  
  
"Are they in position?"  
  
"Yes, as you ordered."  
  
"Good. Nightwing will be coming here. If he dies by any hand but mine, I will bring hell to Earth for whoever is responsible."  
  
"I have made the point very clear, sir. They will "soften him up" but they will not use lethal force on Nightwing. What shall I instruct them on the Titans?"  
  
"I don't give a damn about the Titans. Nightwing has been a thorn in my side for too long. He is mine. Tell them they may indulge themselves."  
  
"Very good sir."  
  
Roland Desmond looked out his window. He had lost it all. His empire was gone. He knew that they would be coming for him. Escape was the logical thing to do. The burning hatred for Nightwing kept him from fleeing. If he was going to go down, that interfering bastard was going with him, of course, he did not plan on going down.  
  
'I am giving you the ring back," Barbara said holding the ring out for Dick. Dick looked down and closed his eyes.  
  
"I told you Babs. It is for you and you alone. I don't want it back."  
  
"Dick, how can you possibly expect me to keep this ring? You never got down on one knee. You never even asked me to marry you. Take it."  
  
"What?  
  
"Take it."  
  
Dick reached out and took the ring from Barbara. He stood up and walked over to the window on the far side of his apartment. He looked out into the sunlight as Barbara looked at him expectantly. After a short moment, she rolled her wheelchair over next to him. Dick looked down at her. She gave him a warm and loving smile. At that moment, he dropped to his knee, held out his mother's ring and said, "This ring belonged to my mother. My father gave it to her as a sign of his love and intention to stay with her forever. She agreed and they did just that. They stayed together forever. This ring is a symbol to me of a love that lasts all times, all places, all circumstances. It symbolizes you. I offer this ring to you Barbara Gordon in hopes that you will agree to stay with me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"  
  
She listened intently on what Dick was asking. With each passing word, she cried even more. When the question finally came to bare, she found herself responding from her heart, not her fears, "Yes, I will marry you Richard Grayson."  
  
Dick slid the ring upon Barbara's finger, wrapped his arms around her. As their lips met, he pulled her up and carried her towards the bedroom.  
  
Four hours later.  
  
Wrapped in his arms, Barbara watched Dick sleep. She was happy for the first time in years. Unfortunately, the telephone rang at that moment interrupting her thoughts, and Dick's peaceful sleep.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey, Rookie."  
  
"Amy, what's up? Are we going back to work?"  
  
"No Dick. We are still out on review. Something's going down and they want the clean cops out of the way."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
"We need to meet the gang tomorrow for poker. Tomorrow night 8:00."  
  
"Sounds great Amy. I will see you then. Bye."  
  
Dick knew that there really was no poker game. It was a secret code that Amy had set up with him. "The circle" of good cops were going to meet at the St. Dennis Cathedral.  
  
"That was Amy. There is a meeting tomorrow night at 8:00."  
  
"This is really happening isn't it? You really are taking Blockbuster down aren't you?" Barbara asked.  
  
Dick smiled, "Consider it an engagement present."  
  
Once nightfall hit, Dick left Barbara for a quick patrol around the city. It was a quiet night. It was as if the entire city knew what was brewing. A war was about to be ended and everyone was running for cover. The added presence of the Titans over the past few weeks had made a major dent in the filth that was normally associated with Bludhaven. After a short meeting with the Titans, he was heading to Gotham to spend the night at the Clock Tower.  
  
"Ok guys. It's all set. Faraday is letting us arrest Blockbuster and any of his cronies when the time comes."  
  
"So they will be going after the Bludhaven PD?" Troia asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Better hope they don't come after you, Robbie," Roy said.  
  
"I don't think so, Roy. I am having a meeting tomorrow night with a group of the clean cops. I think they want to be involved. "  
  
"Dick, if that is the case, how are you going to be Officer Dick Grayson with the cops and Nightwing with the Titans at the same time," Garth asked.  
  
"I already thought of that. Here is what we are going to do...."  
  
After filling the Titans in on his plan, Nightwing traveled to Gotham. The next morning, Dick took Barbara to see Dr. Stryker.  
  
"Mr. Grayson. It is good to see you," Dr. Stryker said. "You must be Ms. Gordon. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Likewise Doctor," Barbara responded.  
  
"I brought Barbara here today to meet with you. I wanted her to get an in- depth understanding of the process, the chances of success, and to answer any questions she may have," Dick stated to Dr. Stryker.  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, Ms. Gordon I am happy you came in today. I want to show you some of the success I have had recently, thanks in large part to your grant Mr. Grayson."  
  
Dr. Stryker showed them into his lab. They were immediately greeted by a rather playful Labrador puppy. The puppy took an immediate liking to Barbara. Jumping into her lap, he began to lick her profusely.  
  
"Rufus! Get down boy. I am so sorry Ms. Gordon," Dr. Stryker stated as he grabbed the puppy and put him in the floor.  
  
Laughing, Barbara responded, "Really Dr. It is quite alright. He sure is playful."  
  
"Yes, and it is a joy to see him walking around after his successful implant," Dr. Stryker said.  
  
"What? You operated on a poor defenseless puppy?" Barbara asked with anger.  
  
"I assure you Ms. Gordon, I do not simply experiment on animals just to advance my research. I am an animal lover at heart. Poor Rufus here was saved from being put down after his unfortunate run in with an automobile. His back was broken and he was quite paralyzed before I ever laid eyes on him."  
  
With her anger dissipated, Barbara let out a sigh of relief. "If it was successful with Rufus, what chances do I have?"  
  
"As of now, I am afraid none Ms. Gordon."  
  
Dick grabbed the doctor, "What the hell is this? You promised me results. What kind of quack are you?"  
  
"Mr. Grayson, I am sorry. I have perfected the procedure. I am afraid that with all the recent issues on cloning, the government will not allow us to try this on a human being. I received word this morning that we were turned down."  
  
"Ok. If the government weren't in your way, what kind of time frame are we looking at to do this?  
  
"With the medical file and dna you supplied of Ms. Gordon, I have already grown the replacements that we need. I have crossmatched and synthesized the grafting formula to adapt to her. I received the files yesterday from Mr. Wayne concerning Ms. Gordon's current physical therapy. We could begin the procedure within a few days. I would need to run some tests on Ms. Gordon just to be sure of my findings. I must inform you, without government approval, I will not perform the operation. I am sorry. I would love to help you and it would achieve the goal I have been working on, but what good would all this research do if I were permanently shut down?"  
  
"Don't worry Doctor. You will get your approval by the end of the week."  
  
Barbara quietly sat there during the exchange. She felt her heart being ripped out by this doctor when he refused to do the procedure. It was short lived, for when Dick went into Titans-leader-mode, she knew that he meant what he said. The Titans had a lot of connections, Nightwing had connections, and so did Bruce Wayne. If she were ever going to walk again, to fly again, it was going to happen soon. She felt in her heart that this was her one chance to regain the use of her legs. She felt whole now even in the chair. Dick gave her that much. He found a way to open her back up to life. Being able to walk again would shed her of the last remaining ties to a dismal, closed, pseudo life that she had been living. "Doctor, when Dick gets the approval for you to go ahead, will I be able to walk again."  
  
"Ms. Gordon, I have performed this procedure numerous times with animals. I have a success rate of 80% so far. As I improved the technique, I have gotten that rate to 95%. Of the 5 remaining percent, 2% showed an improvement on their quality of life while 3% had no change. I feel quite confident in your chances."  
  
"That is all I need to hear. I am ready to begin preparations. When can we get started?"  
  
"If you would like to stay for the day, I can begin the tests."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Let's get started then. Dick, I know you have things to take care of in Bludhaven. Go ahead and take off. I will be fine here."  
  
Dick knew that Barbara was right, he had to meet with the Titans and King Faraday at Titans Tower to prepare. Still, he did not want to have Barbara go through this alone. "Dr. Stryker, can we have a few minutes alone please?"  
  
"Certainly. I will be in my office when you are ready," Dr. Stryker said as he left the room.  
  
"Babs, I don't want you to go through this alone."  
  
"I'll be fine, Hunk Wonder. I can take care of myself. You need to go. You are so close to taking down Blockbuster and I don't want you to blow it. You need to prepare, I don't want you getting yourself killed before I walk again. How would I kick your butt then?"  
  
"Ok. You're right. At least let me call Dr. Leslie and have her come be with you."  
  
With a sigh, Barbara said, "Alright, if it will make you feel better."  
  
Kissing Barbara goodbye, Dick went outside and caught a cab to the Clock Tower in order to leave Barbara's hummer for her. En route to the Tower, Dick called Leslie and informed her of his request. When the cab pulled up outside Barbara's, Dick paid his fare and headed for the Nightbird. He cranked the muscle car and listened to it roar to life. He then headed for New York City.  
  
"Good to see ya Junior," King Faraday said with a smile to Nightwing.  
  
"Still full of yourself I see, Faraday," Nightwing responded.  
  
"Kid, I'm not full of myself, I'm just that good."  
  
"Heh. So, tell me. What've you got? When can we move in? I am ready to take Desmond down.  
  
"We're moving in late tonight. I have a meeting with Bludhaven's finest at 8:00. That list of names you gave me was useful. We are going to need some help with this from some 'local boys' if we are going to make this work."  
  
"Good. I have been thinking. Maybe the Titans shouldn't go to Blockbuster's alone. I want a Bludhaven cop to join us. His name is Officer Richard Grayson."  
  
"Grayson? Dick Grayson? Isn't that the guy who stole Starfire from you?"  
  
"The same."  
  
"You're not going to get him killed are you? That Starfire chick has one hell of a body on her?"  
  
With a groan, Nightwing responded, "No, I am not trying to get him killed. As you are probably aware, Grayson's relationship with Kory didn't end well. Afterwards, he and I go to know each other better and I found that I like the guy. I run into him from time to time in Bludhaven. He's a good guy and he is still friends with the Titans."  
  
"Ok, Nightwing. I will make sure Grayson works with you guys. By the way, I brought you a little present I got from the DEO," Faraday said as he lifted a bulky briefcase onto the table. Opening it, he pulled out a large metal circular object.  
  
"We don't know how strong Blockbuster is, but slip this little dampener around his neck and he shouldn't be too much problem. We also got you these restraints for the big guy. Ole Supes himself would have trouble breaking them."  
  
"Good. I have a few surprises for Roland myself."  
  
"Gotta run kid, meet me at Pier 13 tonight at midnight. That's when we are making our move. I have 75 agents from the CBI, Checkmate, and the FBI in position around the city. As soon as I give the word, we are issuing our warrants and we are taking control of the police department. I'm going to move in on Redhorn myself. Him and that Arnot guy. I don't like that little punk."  
  
"Me either. Give them Nightwing's regards tonight."  
  
"Sure Junior. See ya then."  
  
Faraday left Titans Tower. Dick knew he could trust the man. He was conceited but he got the job done. As much as he was loathe to admit it, the man helped him save Batman from R'as Al Ghul years ago. The Titans had a short meeting to go over last minute details then retired to the simulator room. Months ago with Oracle's help, Dick programmed a simulation of Blockbuster's mansion. After a quick warmup, Nightwing led them through Desmond's house to give them familiarity. He then put them through various scenarios. Leaving enough time to get rested before they made their move.  
  
"You guys can hang at my Lair tonight until we get ready to go. It is a warehouse on the waterfront. I will probably be meeting you at the pier as Dick Grayson. Make sure you come up with a reasonable excuse for Nightwing's absence. Once we leave the pier, we can go back to my lair. I have some equipment there that will help us with Blockbuster. When we close the vice on Blockbuster, he's mine. No interference. I have waited for this moment for a long time and this is one victory I want to savor."  
  
To be continued..  
  
Coming shortly: Titans vs. Blockbuster  
Nightwing vs Blockbuster will this be their final battle? 


	6. Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Par...

Dick and Babs, A New Chapter In Life Part 6  
  
The Titans were aboard the T-Jet en route to Bludhaven. It would not be a long trip at the speed it was traveling. Taking the opportunity before they arrived, Dick checked in with Oracle. "Oracle, this is Nightwing."  
  
"Go ahead Nightwing."  
  
"Oracle. Wanted to check in. The Titans are heading to Bludhaven. BB goes down at midnight."  
  
"I will inform Batman. Will you require his assistance?"  
  
"Only if Gotham is quiet. I am sure the streets of Bludhaven are going to be noisy tonight. If he is available, I would request you get Robin to help back you up. I want to make sure our prey has no resources on standby to make a hasty escape."  
  
"As luck would have it, the current boy wonder just arrived. I anticipated your request and he is ready."  
  
"Very good Oracle. About those other matters we discussed. I would like them to be top secret until we can all get together."  
  
"Affirmative, Nightwing."  
  
"Speaking of those other things. How did it go today?"  
  
"Very encouraging. We'll talk. I am going to be keeping a close eye on you. Don't get into any trouble, or I'll send the JLA in after you. Good luck, and Nightwing, ILY."  
  
"Roger that Oracle. The feeling here is the same. Nightwing out." Dick tried to hide his smile. ILY in Oraclese was I love you. No one else was listening in of course, but Barbara was not taking any chances.  
  
"So 'Wingster, what's so top secret?" the voice of Arsenal called out from behind him.  
  
"It wouldn't be top secret then would it?" Dick said as he started putting on his goatee disguise. Once the goatee was in place and he was sure Argent wasn't looking, he peeled off his mask and put on sunglasses. As the T-Jet landed, Dick stood up and put on his oversized black leather trench coat. The jet landed just outside of Bludhaven. Since they did not have transportation to Nightwing's waterfront lair, Argent used her energy powers to transport the Titans, who now all had leather trench coats on to cover their costumes. They landed a few blocks from the lair and walked the rest of the way to avoid attracting attention and giving the lair's location away. Once inside, Nightwing said, "Four hours until midnight, let's proceed as we discussed. Argent and Changeling, since you two have been good work partners, I want you to stake out Blockbuster. Take note of anyone coming or going. Gar, if you want to play fly on the wall and get inside to see what we are up against, go ahead. If you get caught get out of there. Under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy. If you do it could ruin everything we have worked for."  
  
"No problem leaderman. Let's go Argent."  
  
Changeling and Argent left to stake out Blockbuster. As soon as they left, Dick shed his disguise. He entered a room in the back of the warehouse and changed into his street clothes. He put on his gun and his badge and headed to his motorcycle. He said his goodbyes to the Titans who were making themselves at home at his lair. He drove out of the warehouse and gunned it toward St. Dennis Cathedral.  
  
"Rookie! You made it," Sgt. Amy Rohrbach called out to Dick.  
  
"Amy, what's going on?" Dick asked pretending to be confused. There were 20 cops at the Cathedral. He knew five of them from his meetings with "The Circle". He knew a few others that he had put on his list to Faraday. Some he had never met he assumed were brought in by good cops. After a few minutes of socializing, King Faraday entered the room with Captain Addad. The group of honest police officers sat in the supplied chairs to listen to the Captain and the government agent.  
  
"Good evening. Most of you here know me. I am Captain Addad. I'm an honest cop. An honest cop is rare in Bludhaven. With a little luck, that is going to change after tonight. Here with me is King Faraday," Addad spoke. "Mr. Faraday is leading a government task force to help us in our struggle to take control of the department."  
  
"As Addad pointed out, I am King Faraday. Tonight at midnight my team is going to take control of every precinct in Bludhaven. We are going to recall every patrol unit, call in every cop and with some evidence that has been supplied to me, we are going to arrest quite a few officers, starting with Chief Redhorn and Inspector Arnot. We hope that after all is said and done, we can get statements from each of you on corruption that you have witnessed and we are going to clean out your police department once and for all." With Faraday's statement, every cop in the room yelled out in celebration. The celebration settled down when Amy had a question.  
  
"It's safe to say that clean cops in Bludhaven are a minority. If you arrest all the dirty cops, who is going to watch the streets? Granted they are dirty cops and they should be thrown in jail on their asses, but how can we patrol a city with a hand full of cops?"  
  
"We realize that Bludhaven is going to be in a tight spot for a few months. The government is going to work in conjunction with the new administration temporarily. We have also worked out a deal with New York, Metropolis, and Gotham to borrow a small percentage of their work force. Even with a skeleton crew, I assure you that Bludhaven will be safer than it was yesterday. I have personally been working with the superhero group from New York, The Titans. They assure me that they will be assisting their leader, Nightwing in keeping the city safe. I know a lot of good cops don't like vigilantes, but Nightwing and the Titans are fully sanctioned by my office on this matter. In fact, when we make our move tonight, they are going to pay a visit to a Bludhaven resident everyone here is quite familiar with. His name is Roland Desmond. Nightwing has built up a federal case against Blockbuster and he will be arrested tonight."  
  
More screams of celebration filled the room. Calming down the crowd, Faraday spoke again, "The Titans are fully sanctioned by my office but they have requested a Bludhaven police officer to accompany them when they make the arrest. Is there an Officer Richard Grayson here?"  
  
Everyone looked around. The people that knew him looked straight to Dick, who thought, "Ok Grayson, show time, don't let the mask slip."  
  
"I am Officer Grayson," Dick said.  
  
"Officer, your old friends the Titans have requested you to work with them tonight. Do you have any objections?" Faraday asked.  
  
"None, sir."  
  
"Good. You can rendezvous with them tonight at midnight. Pier 13."  
  
"Just a minute. If my rookie is going, I'm going with him," Amy spoke up.  
  
"Amy it's ok. I will be fine," Dick told her.  
  
"Officer, The Titans have promised they will keep him safe. I trust them," Faraday said. "If it will make you feel better, I will let you accompany Addad and myself when we arrest Redhorn and Arnot."  
  
After several more minutes of discussion, the meeting adjourned. Amy caught Dick before he could leave. "Your old friends the Titans. What is that about?"  
  
"Uh, well you see, um I kinda used to date one of them."  
  
"What? When was this? Which one?"  
  
"It was a long time ago. I dated Starfire for a while."  
  
"So you know Nightwing?"  
  
"You could say that. He dated Starfire before I did. He punched me in the stomach once."  
  
"Ouch. I guess there is a lot I don't know about you rookie. You better watch your ass tonight."  
  
"Don't worry Sarge."  
  
Dick hopped on his motorcycle. He used his comlink to check in with The Titans. After finding out everything was okay, he sped toward his apartment. When he arrived, he logged onto his computer and clicked on the Oracle icon.  
  
"How did it go, twenty something wonder?" Barbara asked.  
  
"For the most part everything was fine."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"I had to tell Amy a little of my history with The Titans. I expected having to do so. My real problem is I am going to be stuck with Faraday for a while until we can get more cops on the street."  
  
"Ugh. That guy is so stuck on himself."  
  
"That he is, but he is a good man."  
  
Dick chatted with Barbara for a while before he left for Pier 13. He decided showing up early would be a good idea. It would give him a chance to survey the area in order to prevent any unwanted surprises. When he arrived at the pier, he did a quick check of the area and hid in the shadows. As midnight approached, Faraday showed up with twenty of his men. Soon after, Amy and the Bludhaven's finest arrived. Dick came out of the shadows and joined his fellow officers just as The Titans made their appearance.  
  
"Where's Nightwing?" Faraday asked.  
  
"He had to wash his tights. They are still in the dryer," Arsenal said.  
  
Dick thought to himself, "I'm going to kill Roy."  
  
Troia smacked Roy on the arm, "He has had Blockbuster under surveillance for the last few hours."  
  
"Good and faithful Donna. She covered for me without actually telling a lie," Dick thought to himself.  
  
"Guess your ride to Blockbuster's isn't going to be as sticky Grayson," Faraday said.  
  
"I guess," Dick said.  
  
Faraday addressed the entire group, "Ok people. I already have agents in place. When I call your name, come forward and receive your team assignment. It's time to take Bludhaven."  
  
After all the teams were formed, the final battle was ready to begin.  
  
The Titans arrived at Nightwing's lair shortly after the meeting dispersed. Dick changed into his Nightwing costume. When he came out of the back room he surveyed his equipment. He added a new utility belt he had been working on with an extra pair of escrima sticks, extra Nightarangs, smoke bombs, gas pellets, and two tasers. He decided to forgo his usual boots with a special pair laced with Titanium. His gloves were a different design as well. They had Titanium inserts in the knuckles and mini Nightarang launchers. He also had one of Robin's collapsible staffs made from the same unbreakable polymer as his escrima sticks. He also had two of his old blunt edged throwing disks from his original costume attached to his back in a special pouch for easy access.  
  
"Dude, Nightwing is in his kick ass costume," Arsenal said.  
  
"That's right, Roy. I think I will start with you after your comment at the pier."  
  
"Now that is something I would like to see," Garth said.  
  
"Me too," Jessie added.  
  
Roy swallowed hard before he saw a small smile from Nightwing.  
  
"Ok everyone, ready to go?" Nightwing asked.  
  
"I think we are all ready for this, Dick," Donna answered.  
  
"Good it is time to take that bastard down."  
  
Nightwing and the rest of the Titans arrived at the Desmond estate and met up with Changeling and Argent. Hiding in the woods in darkness, Nightwing received his report from Changeling.  
  
"It looks like he has about a hundred guys in that mansion waiting for us. He knows we are coming for him."  
  
"Ok. We are going to go with plan 14 alpha. As soon as we engage, Jessie's priority is to disarm them as fast as possible. We'll fight them hand to hand and then we go after the big man. Let's do it."  
  
King Faraday, Captain Addad and Sgt. Rohrbach marched into police headquarters with twenty armed federal agents. Faraday held up a folded piece of paper and made the announcement. "I hold a federal warrant. This certifies that I am taking command of the Bludhaven Police Department, as of now. Everyone remain in your seats. Continue your job as usual until one of my people relieve you of duty." The federal agents spread out through the precinct. The take over had begun. Redhorn pulled his door open wildly to find himself blocked by Faraday, Addad, and Rohrbach.  
  
"What the fuck is going on here?" he screamed out. Arnot was behind him with a worried look on his face.  
  
"What's going on Redhorn, is you are out of a job. I am here by placing you under arrest on charges of abusing the power of a police officer, extortion, murder, and for basically being a nasty son of a bitch," Faraday said as he pushed Redhorn back into his office. Addad and Amy followed. Arnot decided he was going to go for his gun. Amy knocked the gun from his hand with her nightstick  
  
"I guess we can add attempted murder of a federal agent and two police officers to your charges you little shit," Amy said. Arnot made a last ditch effort to punch Amy only to find himself missing his two front teeth with a mouth full of blood on the floor after Amy punched him. "God that felt good," she said. "I never liked you, you slimy little bastard."  
  
After a few minutes of every profane obscenity that Redhorn knew came out of his mouth, he eventually gave up and went to jail without any further fight. Arnot was pulled up from his fetal position on the floor and put in the cell next to Redhorn.  
  
The destruction could be heard throughout Desmond's mansion. The Titans came through the wall decisively and loudly. They were met by Blockbuster's men, who were on loan from Ra's Al Ghul. As planned Jessie called out her speed mantra and began her task. Moving at almost blinding speed, she started disarming the men. Troia was playing bullets and bracelets while Arsenal was using a little firepower of his own. With deadly accuracy he was picking off weapons with some of his trick arrows. Argent was using her plasma beams to take out as many men as she could while Changeling transformed into a bear and attacked. Tempest used his mystical powers to heat the weapons. Nightwing began his assault first with Nightarangs then went hand to hand. In less than a minute, all 100 men were disarmed. The hand to hand combat began. Moving as a team, The Titans were effectively taking out the once armed guards. Nightwing was armed with his escrima sticks when he was hit from behind.  
  
"Did you miss me Chester?" came a voice behind him.  
  
"Shrike!" Nightwing said through clenched teeth.  
  
"It's time we found out who the better man is. Unless you are going to be a coward and let your super powered lackeys get in the way."  
  
"I don't need them to wipe the floor with dirt like you."  
  
"Bring it on Honeywell."  
  
As the rest of the Titans continued their assault around them, Nightwing and Shrike faced off. Armed with his swords, Shrike made the first move. Nightwing blocked his advances with his escrima sticks. What followed was a martial arts free-for-all, as the two men fought. Each of them landed some blows with their weapons but neither gained the advantage. They were effectively in a stalemate. The battle continued between them and they failed to notice that the men around them were down. The Titans were successful in the first phase of their plan. As Nightwing and Shrike continued, an arrow shot a sword from Shrike's hand.  
  
"No!" Nightwing shouted as he kicked the sword back to Shrike. "This one is mine."  
  
Catching his sword, Shrike advanced again. With a well-placed hit from his escrima stick, Shrike's grip was broken and he immediately dropped one of his swords. Protecting his bruised hand, he attacked with the other sword. Nightwing blocked the sword with one escrima stick, then brought the other stick down hard causing the sword to break. With a roundhouse kick he knocked Shrike back. He sheathed his escrima sticks. The fight was now fists and feet. The stalemate continued. After a few short minutes Nightwing found his opening and took it. He landed a rib-breaking blow to Shrike's midsection. Shrike was hurt and Nightwing zeroed in on the man. Punch after punch, kick after kick, Nightwing assaulted him. No acrobatics, no weapons, just pure martial arts skill. Shrike fell to his knees. Nightwing leaned down and said, "Boone, you're going back to prison. If you are smart, you will stay there. If you get out, I will be waiting." One front kick to the face later, Shrike was unconscious. Each Titan expressed satisfaction with Nightwing's fighting skill. They advanced through the mansion in their search for Blockbuster.  
  
"Oracle, report," Batman said into his comlink.  
  
"Robin and I hacked into Desmond's system. He had a flight scheduled out of Bludhaven. His flight plan has already been cancelled and a phone call has been placed to Faraday. Redhorn has been arrested and The Titans have stormed Desmond's. They have taken out his men and Nightwing has just fought Shrike. We managed to patch into the security system to watch. It was one hell of a fight. What is your progress?"  
  
"Batgirl and I are patrolling Bludhaven. We crossed paths with Black Canary and she has joined us. Cops are being pulled off the street. Faraday's men are now patrolling the city. We looked in at a certain cop's precinct. His partner and Captain have effectively taken control there. Batgirl and Canary are going to continue patrols. I am going to Desmond's"  
  
"Watch our boy's back. Oracle out."  
  
Batman shot out his jumpline and headed toward the Batmobile. He was proud of his son's accomplishment and wanted to be there to watch him in his finest triumph. Reaching the Batmobile, he plotted his course and put the turbines on full speed.  
  
Nightwing kicked the door open to the large ballroom that Desmond had chosen to make his last stand. He was not alone. Standing between Blockbuster and The Titans were twenty men dressed in ninja garb.  
  
"Desmond!" Nightwing shouted. "Your reign in Bludhaven is over."  
  
"Today perhaps. After your death, I will be back stronger than before," Blockbuster responded with a deep hearty laugh. "You are a fool Nightwing. Did you think I only got armed thugs from Al Ghul? He also sent me metahuman ninjas"  
  
"It doesn't matter. You are going down."  
  
The Titans leapt into action. Nightwing threw a few smoke pellets and drew his escrima sticks. A full onslaught war was waged between The Titans and the ninja assassins. Troia was quite effective with her Amazonian training. As fast as the ninjas were, they could not avoid Arsenal's arrows. Argent was effective with her plasma energy. Tempest's strength was his ally and Jessie Quick's speed was more than a match for the highly skilled attackers. Trained by Batman, Nightwing's martial arts skills proved to be too much for the ninjas. Cocky as usual, Changeling in the form of an elephant decided to charge Blockbuster. He ran in his bulky form at full speed and collided with the behemoth head on. Blockbuster was knocked backwards. Rising to his feet he punched the large green elephant with all of his might. Changeling was forced back to human form and fell to the floor. He changed to a jaguar and raced back away from Desmond. He then shifted shape into an alligator and attacked Blockbuster from below. With his strong jaws, he bit the giant in the leg and clamped himself on. In his rage, Blockbuster brought his fist down on the alligator forcing it to release its grip. He picked it up to twist its head around. Seeing this, Troia raced over and punched Blockbuster with all of her strength. The force of the blow caused Desmond to release Changeling as he flew through the wall behind him. Blockbuster returned from the room he was knocked into and hit Troia knocking her across the room. He wiped the blood from his mouth and spat out a tooth with his scream, "You are dead bitch!"  
  
Nightwing disengaged from the ninjas and ran to Troia's side. You and Changeling relieve Jessie. Send her after the special equipment I left outside. "Rolly, it's just you and me."  
  
"As it should be piss ant. As it should be."  
  
Escrima sticks in hand, Nightwing leapt straight for Blockbuster's face. Both sticks found their intended destination. Blockbuster staggered backwards before lunging forward and clumsily backhanding Nightwing sending him to the floor. He towered over Nightwing to find that Nightwing had armed himself with two tasers, which he immediately put into action. One normal taser is enough to put a man to his knees. Nightwing was using two of Harold's modified tasers. The voltage going through just one was enough to drop a rhino. The scream that Desmond let out was loud enough to shatter the windows in the large room. He fell to his knees before gaining the strength to pull the taser wires from his body.  
  
"You will pay for that you son of a bitch!" Blockbuster screamed.  
  
"The fun is just getting started Rolly." Nightwing said as he threw a disk. The disk bounced from Blockbuster's forehead. A trickle of blood dripped down Blockbuster's face. Nightwing somersaulted over Desmond while drawing his escrima sticks. Landing behind him, he went into action. With all the speed and strength he could muster, Nightwing began hitting Blockbuster in the back of the head with the sticks. Desmond swung around with his fist, finding Nightwing's midsection. Nightwing was knocked back six feet and landed on the floor with a thud. Dazed, he was unable to avoid the massive arms that surrounded him and jerked him up from the floor. Blockbuster began to squeeze. Nightwing managed to free one of his arms and shot his mini Nightarangs from his gauntlet launcher at point blank range. Two Nightarangs embedded themselves in Desmond's chest. With another scream, Desmond released Nightwing and fell back. Nightwing did not give him time to recuperate as he touched a button on his mask. With his protective lenses now in place, he set off a flash bomb in the large man's face. Blinded by the sudden light in his eyes, Blockbuster began to swing wildly. Jessie sped in with the briefcase that Faraday had given Nightwing. Nightwing jumped on Desmond's back and used his one time charge from his costume. With Blockbuster again on his knees, Nightwing used his escrima sticks to pummel him. He then placed the dampener around Roland's neck. Before he could activate the collar, Blockbuster reached over his shoulders and grabbed Nightwing and threw him across the room. In midair, Nightwing twisted his body around to face Desmond and threw his escrima sticks. One hit him in the head and the other lodged itself into one of the wounds from the Nightarang. Nightwing pulled out his extra escrima sticks, then took a running leap over Blockbuster. Reaching up he activated the collar just before he was knocked down. His escrima sticks slid across the floor as Nightwing lost his grip. Blockbuster struggled to remain standing for a moment, pulled the escrima stick from his chest and tossed it aside. He launched an attack on Nightwing. He swung at Bludhaven's hero, who evaded the large man's efforts. Blockbuster backed him into a corner. Nightwing had nowhere to go. He steeled himself for the blow. The dampener had sapped most of Blockbuster's strength, but he was still stronger than a normal human. He began to land several blows. Blood started flowing freely from Nightwing's nose and mouth. Nightwing began throwing punches and kicks of his own. The Titanium inserts proved useful. Standing toe to toe, Nightwing and the behemoth known as Blockbuster traded assaults. Finally, Nightwing felt his ribs break against the fists of the giant. He brought both Nightarang launchers to bare, and fired his remaining four. Blockbuster fell back. Nightwing pulled his collapsible staff and clicked it into place.  
  
The Titans dispatched the ninjas after a long fight. As they turned to help their leader, they heard a loud noise outside the room. Coming toward them were twenty more ninjas. Preparing themselves for another round they sprang to action. A moment later, Batman appeared. He aided the Titans with the ninjas. Out of the corner of his eye he watched his son fight the massive villain.  
  
Nightwing twirled the staff with speed and accuracy. He brought it down to Blockbuster's nose. Blood spurted from his nose as he screamed, "You bathtard you bhoke my noth."  
  
With a daredevil grin, Nightwing taunted Desmond, "Looks better that way Rolly. Of course I can always put it back." Nightwing brought the staff down to Blockbuster's nose again. "You know what? I liked it better the first time." Once again Nightwing sent the staff through the air. It found its target one last time breaking Blockbuster's nose again. Desmond fell to the floor in a heap. He struggled to get up. Nightwing stood over him. "You have killed a lot of people Desmond. You took this struggling city and ran it further into the ground. You are dethroned and you are under arrest." With one final flurry of fists, Nightwing rendered Blockbuster unconscious. Exhausted Nightwing fell to his knees. He did not have the energy to help his teammates and his mentor fight the ninjas. With Batman at their side, Nightwing's assistance was not needed. He caught his breath as his communicator chirped in his ear.  
  
"Nightwing this is Oracle. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. It's over. It's finally over. What is the Bludhaven situation?"  
  
"Everything is under control. Minh's people tried to make a move during the chaos but Black Canary and Batgirl handled it."  
  
"Good. I guess I still have some work to do."  
  
"You'll have plenty of time for that, boy wonder. For now, just rest."  
  
"I intend to. Know anyone who will nurse my injuries?"  
  
"I think I can find someone. See you soon. Oracle out."  
  
The last of the ninjas were finished. Jessie sped through the house to do a quick scan. The fight was over. The Titans and Batman rushed to Nightwing's side. Batman helped Nightwing up and gave him an approving look. Troia turned Blockbuster over onto his stomach. Arsenal and Tempest supported Nightwing to steady him. Batman leaned over Blockbuster to study the dampener. He opened a control panel and studied it. After making a few adjustments, he closed the panel and said, "I increased the dampener's power. When he wakes up, he will be lucky if he can stand." Changing into an ape, Gar pulled out the shackles for Blockbuster. He held them out to Nightwing.  
  
"Thanks Gar," Nightwing said as he took the shackles and cuffed Blockbuster.  
  
"I am taking Nightwing with me. Take Blockbuster to the arranged location," Batman ordered. "If any of you have fight left in you, Bludhaven needs more people to patrol."  
  
"Argent, why don't you, Tempest and Arsenal patrol while Jessie, Gar and I handle Blockbuster," Troia said.  
  
Batman helped Nightwing to the Batmobile as The Titans went their separate ways. Batman drove as Nightwing rested.  
  
"It might be a good idea for you to disguise some of those cuts and bruises. You won't be Nightwing for a while so you will only have to cover your wounds tonight. I am sure you can explain Officer Grayson's medical condition."  
  
"I am sure. Officer Grayson accompanied The Titans tonight."  
  
In silence the two former partners raced for Bludhaven to meet with King Faraday. The Batmobile pulled up a block away from police headquarters. Nightwing and Batman used jumplines to reach the rooftop and head to the station. Nightwing fought back the pain. The makeup and false skin was quite uncomfortable.  
  
King Faraday was sitting at Redhorn's desk. Nightwing and Batman entered through the window.  
  
"Good work kid. We got word from the other Titans. They are bringing Blockbuster in."  
  
"Thanks," Nightwing responded.  
  
"Faraday." Batman greeted the government agent.  
  
"Been a long time Batman."  
  
"Are you sticking around Bludhaven for a while Faraday?" Nightwing asked.  
  
"Yes. I will be helping the police get reorganized. After that, I will be moving on. I will check in from time to time until all of my men get moved out. Speaking of police, how did Grayson do?"  
  
"He did fine," Nightwing said.  
  
"He was quite adequate," Batman said. "I saw him on his motorcycle as we left. He was injured but he will live."  
  
"He seems like a good kid," Faraday stated.  
  
"I think so. I know of a way you can reward him. He has a girlfriend who is confined to a wheelchair. There is a doctor who can help cure her but the government won't allow the procedure. The woman is more than willing to undergo the operation. Maybe you can make some phone calls on his behalf and get clearance," Nightwing replied.  
  
"What's up kid? Want to marry him off to this chick so he won't go back with Starfire?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Consider it done. I will inform him as soon as he reports in."  
  
The phone rang in what was now Faraday's office. He answered the call. When he hung up he looked up to find himself alone.  
  
In the Batmobile on the way to Nightwing's lair, Batman said, "You did good out there. I was impressed with the way you handled yourself with Blockbuster. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Thanks Bruce."  
  
When they arrived at the lair, Nightwing peeled off his uniform. He retrieved his street clothes. With Batman's help, he altered the clothing to fit his wounds. He changed and mounted his motorcycle. Dick drove himself to the police station.  
  
"Rookie! Look at you. You're a mess," Amy scolded Dick.  
  
"You should see the other guy," Dick responded.  
  
"Things are hopping around here. Heard you and your Titans buddies did good work on Blockbuster and his cronies."  
  
"The Titans did most of it Amy. Nightwing took down Blockbuster by himself."  
  
"Damn! I thought he didn't have any superpowers."  
  
"As far as I know he doesn't"  
  
"I'm glad you are ok, Rookie. That Faraday guy wants to see you."  
  
"Thanks Amy. I will see you later."  
  
Dick went to meet with Faraday. Faraday informed him that he was going to push Barbara's procedure through. Faraday gave Dick the next day off to recuperate. He would meet him the day after. Dick left the station and went to the parking lot to ride his motorcycle to Gotham to see Barbara. In the shadows, he was approached by Batman.  
  
"You are not in any condition to ride that thing to Gotham. Take it back to your lair and I will give you a ride. Batgirl can get a ride with Black Canary."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Dick said, as he was too tired to argue.  
  
The trip to Gotham seemed like a long one for Dick. He was anxious to see Barbara. Batman dropped him off at the Clock Tower. Dick rushed up the stairs as fast as his injuries would allow. Barbara was alerted to his arrival and allowed him access. Tonight was not a good night for playing beat-Babs'-security. She waited for him at her open door when he reached her floor.  
  
"Dick, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll live."  
  
"Come in boy wonder, your nurse awaits. I'm going to take care of you."  
  
For the rest of the night, Barbara tended to Dick's wounds. She massaged his aching muscles and put him to bed. Before joining him, she linked with the Nightbird's computer in New York and engaged the auto-drive system to bring it to the Clock Tower. The next day was spent together for the newly engaged couple. They laughed and talked. It seemed that all of the tension between them was gone.  
  
Dick Grayson hobbled into his precinct for his meeting. He went upstairs toward Faraday's office. Amy stopped him before he got there.  
  
"Come with me Rookie as she pulled him into an office. She sat down behind the desk and looked at him. "Feeling better?"  
  
"A little. What's been going on around here?"  
  
"Well some things have changed around here. The officers we received from Metropolis, New York and Gotham are a huge help. The courts have been working overtime to arraign everybody we have in lockup. Blockbuster was transferred to Metropolis. He is up on federal charges and they decided to put him in Superman's town. Faraday is an ass. He made himself acting Chief. Addad has been promoted to Assistant Chief of Police. It looks like he is taking over when Faraday leaves."  
  
"How soon are we going back on patrol?"  
  
"Well Rookie.. we're not," Amy started, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
A man in coveralls opened the door and said, "Captain, I am here to put your letters on the door."  
  
Dick's eyes widened in surprise. "Captain???"  
  
"That's right Rookie. You're looking at the new Captain of Internal Affairs. It's my job to make sure our new cops don't get out of line. It is a big responsibility but I still get to kick some ass."  
  
"That's great Amy. Congratulations. Who is my new partner going to be?"  
  
Amy opened her desk drawer and pulled out a badge. She tossed it to Dick and said, "Nobody, Detective."  
  
"Detective? Me?"  
  
"Yeah you. I need a Detective in IA. I don't want to take this job unless I can still ride your ass. You're a good cop and an honest man. I could use your help. IA is a tough job. Interested?"  
  
"You bet I am."  
  
"Good. Welcome to Internal Affairs, Detective Grayson."  
  
Ubu entered his master's chambers. "Everything went as you predicted, master."  
  
"Excellent. Desmond was a fool. With him out of the way, my plans for Bludhaven will soon reach fruition. The Detective and his apprentice will not be able to stop me this time. Ra's Al Ghul let out the evil laugh of The Demon.  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Part 7

A/N: Sorry for the extremely long time since my last update. I finally figured out where I want to go in the story. There will be more coming soon, I promise.  
  
Dick and Babs, A New Chapter in Life, Part 7  
  
"Internal Affairs?" Barbara asked.  
  
"That's right. I get to be a detective in my own right and I get to do what I joined the police force to do in the first place. I get to keep an eye out for corrupt and dirty cops," Dick responded.  
  
"I think that is great. When do you start?"  
  
"Well, with my busted ribs I am off field duty for the next few weeks. I have been given training materials for the Detective exam. Amy promoted me to the rank of Detective but I still have to qualify to keep the position. I also have to go through training with a mentor."  
  
"Well, that shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Heh, Babs, you know how I just love having a mentor. It always works out so well."  
  
"Aw poor little Dickie. Is he still having issues?"  
  
"No, I am not having issues," Dick replied mockingly before sticking his tongue out at Barbara. The two laughed. Barbara wheeled into the kitchen before asking, "Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, what'cha got?  
  
"Oh, just some stuff they try to pass of as cereal. Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs."  
  
"My favorite! How did you get it? They don't sell it here?"  
  
"Well, Oracle has her ways."  
  
"Babs, you are the best."  
  
"I know. So who is your new mentor going to be?"  
  
"I don't know. Since Bludhaven is so short staffed right now, I will be doing the mentor program in Gotham."  
  
"Ooh, I hope you get Bullock."  
  
"Har har. I was hoping for Montoya."  
  
"I don't think so Mister."  
  
They laughed again. Things were looking so much brighter. Blockbuster was gone, Bludhaven PD was clean, and Dick and Barbara were engaged. They spent the morning together before Dick left for Gotham Police Headquarters.  
  
"I would like to speak to Commissioner Gordon, please. I have an appointment. The name is Grayson. Richard Grayson," Dick said to the desk sergeant.  
  
Dick was directed upstairs where he waited what seemed like forever in the lobby. He began counting cracks in the walls when finally he was interrupted.  
  
"Officer Grayson.. Or is that Detective Grayson now? Congratulations, son," Commissioner Gordon said.  
  
"Commissioner. Sir, It is an honor to see you sir," Dick said.  
  
"Come into my office. We have much to discuss."  
  
They entered Jim's office. Dick sat in a chair in front of Jim's desk while Jim locked the door and closed the blinds. Dick didn't know what to make of it, so he sat quietly waiting for Jim to speak first. Silence filled the room for a moment more. Jim sat down at his desk and pulled his revolver. Dick's instincts kicked in, but knowing who was sitting across from him, he fought the urge to attack and get the hell out of there. Jim placed the revolver in front of himself then he looked up with a half smile, "So, Mr. Grayson. You are dating my daughter."  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief for not getting shot, Dick swallowed hard and replied, "Yes sir. I am dating your daughter. I care for her very deeply. In fact, I love your daughter with all of my heart, sir. With your permission, I would like to marry her."  
  
"I thought as much. I don't know that I like the idea of my daughter marrying a cop. Being a cop is dangerous and I don't want my little girl having to endure any more heartache. You are a good kid Grayson. I have heard what you are trying to do for Barb and I know she loves you. With that being said, I can live with her marrying a cop. You have my blessing. Welcome to the family," Jim said. Jim opened up his desk drawer and pulled out a rag. He then picked up his revolver and said, "Understand one thing. I love my daughter. If you hurt her, I will tear this city to pieces to find you. If you make her cry, I WILL make you cry." He then blew hot air on his gun and began wiping it.  
  
"Commissioner, thank you for your blessing. I swear to you now, that I will do whatever it takes to make sure Barbara is happy. I will never intentionally hurt her. You have my word. I know you have reservations about me being a police officer. I understand, and I will be careful on duty."  
  
"Good. I suppose it could be worse," Jim responded before adding with an undetectable smile, "She could have married Batman or that Nightwing fellow. Talk about a dangerous job."  
  
Almost swallowing his tongue, Dick said, " Yes sir. I think I could imagine how dangerous that kind of life is."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could. Enough talking for now, let's get down to business."  
  
Jim spent the next hour going over procedures and rules. He had Dick fill out the necessary paperwork for his mentor program. Jim also gave Dick more training material to study while he healed. Dick was made quite clear that he had better know his stuff when he came back. Afterward, Dick filled Jim in on the procedure that Barbara had agreed to undergo. Jim expressed gratitude for the chance his daughter could walk again.  
  
Dick left the Gotham Police station and drove for Bludhaven. He had a meeting with the Titans to go over patrol schedules and to oversee the setup of their temporary base of operations. The Titans had called Cyborg in to ensure the systems were linked to Titans Tower so both cities could be covered.  
  
"Vic. It's good to see you again," Dick said.  
  
"Hey Batboy. Good to see you too. Listen, I gotta run. The monitoring system is setup here along with the JLA transporter. I have to go to New York to set things up on that end. I imagine Jessie has her hand full with Gar and Toni. How is Barbara?"  
  
"Nervous. I proposed and she accepted."  
  
"She nervous about the procedure or being part of a Dick Grayson wedding?"  
  
Dick laughed, "Both."  
  
Vic laughed, "Congrats Dick. Let me know if I can do anything to help."  
  
"Thanks Vic."  
  
Victor left and Dick went to the main computer console. He typed in a few commands then pulled his cell phone out and dialed a number. Within a millisecond of the first ring a voice answered, "Hello."  
  
"Some things never change. You still never let it ring."  
  
"Hey pal, how's things in Bludhaven? Sorry I missed out on the fun. I had a slight problem with the Rogues again."  
  
"Things are good. Listen Wally, could you check your email? I put in the location of our Bludhaven base and I was wondering if you."  
  
WHOOSH  
  
"Cool place you got here," Wally said.  
  
"Wally I swear I don't know how Linda puts up with you. Let's gather the gang, I have an announcement."  
  
Before he could blink, he was seated at the conference table with the 4 original Titans. The Flash was sitting beside him grinning when everyone yelled together, "WALLY!"  
  
"Sorry," he replied. "Dick said he had an announcement."  
  
"Thanks, Wally. Ok, here goes. I am getting married."  
  
Dick grinned as four mouths fell open. He wondered if they were thinking about his track record with weddings.  
  
"Married. Why the hell would you want to get mar.." Roy started before being cut off by Garth.  
  
"Shut up Roy. There is nothing wrong with being married. Congratulations Dick."  
  
"Thanks Garth," Dick replied before he found himself in Donna's arms.  
  
Hugging him tightly she offered her congratulations, "I am so happy for you and Barbara. It is Barbara you are marrying right?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"You sly dog. Dibs on best man," Wally shouted out.  
  
"Hey what about me?" Roy asked.  
  
"Sorry, I was first."  
  
"So what else is new? You're always first you moron. Hey, waitaminute.. BACHELOR PARTY!!!! Dude, Yeah!" Roy exclaimed. "Dick you are going to get so fu."  
  
"Roy Harper, I am going to wash your mouth out with soap!" Donna scolded.  
  
"Ahem, What I meant was, you are going to have so much fun. Yeah that's it. You are going to have so much fun. I wonder if I still have the number for the strip club that specializes in the Starfire look alikes."  
  
"Roy that is not even funny," Garth said.  
  
Later that afternoon, Dick left TT2 as Roy had called it. Heading back to Gotham, he placed a call.  
  
"Hello there, handsome," Barbara called out.  
  
"Hi Babs. I told the Titans about us. They offer their congratulations."  
  
"That is sweet. I have it set tonight. The entire Bat Crew will be here at 10:00. Alfred and Doctor Leslie will be here as well."  
  
"Great! I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. I tell you Babs, you could have heard a pin drop when I told the team."  
  
"I can imagine. Your previous marriages are shall we say interesting."  
  
"To say the least. See you soon. Love you."  
  
"Be careful Dick but hurry. I'm lonely."  
  
They closed the connection and Dick increased speed in the Nightbird. As he was crossing the bridge between Bludhaven and Gotham he noticed a car stopped. Outside of the car appeared to be four of R'as Al Ghul's assassins. "What the hell?" Dick exclaimed as he screeched the Nightbird to a halt. He jumped out and ran over to the car. Immediately he was attacked. He fought them off as best as he could. While fighting, he noticed explosives in the car. "Oh my God," Dick said as he noticed Ubu off in the distance with what looked to be the detonator. He screamed, "No!!!!!!"  
  
The car exploded in a fiery burst...  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
